The 2004 Gordon Conference on "Biomineralization" is the fifth (alternate years) such Gordon Conference since 1996. This successful conference brings together researchers in academia, research institutes, government laboratories, and industrial research laboratories. The emphasis is on thorough discussion of the cutting edge research in biomineralization. Researchers in dentistry, medicine, chemistry, materials science, biology, and paleontology, among others, meet for 5-1/2 days in the stimulating environment of the well known Gordon Conferences. Topics of interest to the Conference include: the structure of the mineral in organs of vertebrates and invertebrates, including calcium phosphates, carbonates, and silica; the properties and function of the matrix proteins found in mineralized tissues; application of biomimetics to the mineralized tissue field and the application of structure/function relationships in biomineralized tissues to materials science; the molecular basis of diseases of mineralized connective tissues and dentition; the molecular basis of cell-mineral, matrix-mineral, and mineral-mineral interactions. The general goal of all Gordon Conferences is to encourage free exchange of the latest and most exciting findings in a field; publication of the proceedings of the conferences is strictly prohibited. The size is limited to approximately 135 conferees. The atmosphere and structure of the conference is designed to stimulate in-depth discussion of topics in the plenary sessions (morning and evening), and informal exchanges between small groups of researchers during mealtimes, unstructured time in the afternoon, and during poster session every afternoon and after the evening plenary session. The recent Gordon Conferences on Biomineralization have received the highest evaluations from participants, and we are authorized to hold a conference in 2004. We will continue the very successful formula of preceding conferences. Both distinguished leaders and younger colleagues breaking new ground will give talks. Topics considered will, as usual, range widely, including fundamental physical chemistry and molecular biology, design and utility of new materials, the basis of disorders of biomineralized tissues in humans, and the implications of molecular strategies in different creatures.